Spider-Man: Irresponsible/With Great Power...
"With Great Power..." is the first issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript *'Peter (narration): '''My uncle used to say "with great power comes great responsibility." I'm not sure I fully agree with that. Peter is seen running from rooftop to rooftop in his Spider-Man outfit. *'Peter (narration):' What I think is that there are three kinds of people in the world. Good people. Bad people. And people who don't care. And people who don't care are the worst of them all. They're the people who say nothing when they witness a robbery, they're the people who "don't want to make people angry", they're the people who sit by the sidelines and do nothing. And doing nothing is the worst thing you can possibly do... Peter sees a train about to go flying off of an unfinished railroad. *'Peter (narration):' I don't want to sit around and do nothing but I also don't want to do anything bad either. So that's why I help people. Peter swings off and lands on top of the train. *'Peter (narration):' You probably already knew this, but my name's Peter Parker. The Spider-Man. I'm irresponsible. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. As being responsible doesn't make you a good guy. Peter crawls down and taps on the conductor's window. *'Peter: Hey, what's going on? *'Conductor: '''The bridge isn't finished and the breaks are out!! *'Peter: 'Yeah, that's what I thought. This'll be fun. Peter stands up on the train and thinking about something. *'Peter: You know what, there are only a few minutes left before this thing crashes and you only live once so... Peter runs backward before rushing forward and jumping in front of the train, grabbing it and digging his feet into the track, attempting to stop it from moving. The train's wheels fight against him, sparking uncontrollably before slowly coming to a halt, Peter inches away from the edge of the bridge, allowing himself to fall backward, webbing the street below him to catch his fall. *'Peter: '''And... ''*huff...* and they say you can't brute force your way out of everything... *cough!* An alarm is heard as Peter looks at a bank. *'Peter: '''Two things I have to deal with in one day...? okay, I guess I'll-- Gunshots are heard as a man in green and purple walks out of the bank with a shotgun, opening a sack of money and throwing it into a crowd, who begins running around trying to pick the money up. * '''Peter:' Hey, Robin Hood! This isn't Sherwood forest! The man looks at Peter and begins walking away. Peter runs up to him, looking in the bank and seeing two dead robbers on the ground. He looks around and sees many people cowering in fear, including a woman and her child. Peter angrily turns to the man. *'Peter:' Hey, you... whatever your name is! do you realize what you did here?! *'Sin-Eater: '''I am the Sin-Eater. And I believe I did what you didn't have the stones to... *'Peter:' I appreciate that you're doing charity work but not as a criminal and with a name as stupid as that. *'Sin-Eater:' Yes, it's true what I'm doing is illegal. But I-- *'Peter: Don't try and justify yourself, everyone like you does it! and it always ends with me taking them down! A garbage can is thrown at Peter, though it misses. Peter looks around and sees that the crowd is picking up things and is ready to chuck them. *'Woman: '''Leave 'im alone, freakshow! *'Peter: Wait, what? *'Woman: '''This man's doin' the stuff you're too afraid to! when you put the bad guys in jail, they break out. With him, that ain't an issue! *'Peter: Wha... you... you do realize this man is a murderer, right? I bet he would risk innocent lives too! *'''Sin-Eater: I help people. It's what I do. It's not my fault I do it a little better than you do... *'Peter:' Okay, you listen here you microscopic fleck of dirt, I-- Another trash can is thrown at Peter, this time crashing straight into his head. He slowly gets up, rubbing his head. * Peter: Are you sure this is right? kinda feels like you should be throwing the trash cans at him... * Sin-Eater: Next time, save yourself the embarrassment and walk away... Sin-Eater begins getting into a car. Peter rushes after him but is tackled to the ground and beaten by the crowd as Sin-Eater drives off. Luckily, the police arrive and the crowd scatters. Peter limps off to an alleyway where he takes off his mask and begins gasping, cutting to the next day while he has his mask off. *'Peter (narration):' Unbelievable! I've been around way longer than him but he gives them some money that wasn't his and somehow I'm the bad guy?! stupid! *'???: '''You staring off at her again? *'Peter: What? *???:' The girl that moved here a few days ago. Every time we have this class you stare at her. I don't get why you don't just go up to her, get your flirt on for a bit and then punch in and punch out like a normal person. *'Peter (narration): Now, you probably think that sounds really sexist and misogynistic and I would to... if something like that was said by a guy. The person speaking to Peter is revealed to be Gwen Stacy, who is doodling in her notebook. * '''Peter: So? * Gwen: '''So what? * '''Peter: Uh... * Gwen: Peter, listen, I've known you for a while now and I've seen you date a few girls. All of them gingers. So when I see you staring at a ginger girl in the middle of class I know what's going on. You are absolutely in love. * Peter: No, I just stare off at random things while I'm thinking and it just so happened that I began staring off at her. * Gwen: '''Good excuse but you're not fooling me. I can read your thoughts. * '''Peter: Come on, I'm not just into gingers. * Gwen: 'True. You're also into blondes. That's why I always wear this hat when I'm around you. Gwen pulls up her hat, showing off her hair. *'Gwen: 'Hey Pete, this doing anything for ya? haha. *'Peter: Are you teasing me? *'Gwen: '''Yeah, obviously. You don't think I'm actually into you, do you? *'Peter: I guess not. So what now? *'''Gwen: We do our work cause the teacher has been giving us the death glare this entire time. Peter looks at the teacher, who is staring at him with pure hate. *'Peter: '''Yeah, good idea. Sometime later, the bell rings and Peter is seen walking in the school halls with Gwen and Harry. * '''Peter': That was easy. * Harry: '''The class or getting away with talking through the first few minutes of it? * '''Peter: I think it's pretty obvious which one I'm talking about. * Harry: No it isn't. * Peter: Do I look like the type of guy who finds any form of maths easy? * Gwen: '''Did you just insult yourself? * '''Peter: '''A little bit, yes. But it proves my point. * '''Harry: '''So, did either of you guys hear what happened to Spider-Man this morning? a bunch of people beat the hell out of him. * '''Gwen: '''Wow, really? why'd they do that? * '''Peter: '''A murderer showed up and they took his side over the obvious good guy... * '''Gwen: Really? * Peter: 'Yeah, I, uh... I was there. * '''Harry: '''You've had pretty good luck with these Spider-Man sightings as of late. You sure you're not actually him? ahaha... ha... Harry squints and looks at Peter. *'Harry: 'Nah, you're too tall. And reckless. *'Peter: Yeah, I-- *'???: '''Think fast! A football is thrown at Peter's head, knocking him on the ground. *'Peter (narration):' Why are so many things being thrown at my head today...? Flash Thompson walks over and picks his football up. *'Flash:' I said think fast, Penis Parker. *'Peter: Alright then... Peter gets up and gets ready to fight. *'Peter: '''Let's go! *'Harry: 'How about we don't! remember last time? Peter looks out a window and sees Sin-Eater driving off somewhere. *'Flash: 'Come on, Parker might be a freak but there's no way he's such a pansy he'll-- Peter runs off. *'Flash: ...Well, I've been wrong before... so should I harass you? *'Harry: '''You know, nobody who harasses people actually describes it as "harassing." Kinda weird you did that. The two stare at each other in silence before it cuts to Peter, now in his suit, running after Sin-Eater's car, which stops outside of a shop. Peter sneaks just beside the door to spy on Sin-Eater without him noticing. Inside, Sin-Eater rings up the clerk. *'Sin-Eater: Hello, I would like to buy a baseball bat. Outside, Peter continues to try and eavesdrop only for Sin-Eater to smash through the door and crack Peter across the face with the bat. * '''Peter: What the? Peter tries to get up but Sin-Eater runs over to him and smacks him in the stomach with the bat, sending him flying. * Peter: I thought you were a vigilante! that means you're on my side! * Sin-Eater: I am a vigilante, and you are no hero. * Peter: Oh yeah, the guy who's saved tens of dozens of lives is totally the villain in all this and not the murderer who is currently beating him up. * Sin-Eater: Every last villain that you put in prison eventually escaped and committed the exact same crimes that they always did. And even after they did you still didn't kill them. You're responsible for them continuing their lives of crime. * Peter: '''Oh, oh, so now I'm responsible if a criminal decides to keep doing bad stuff apparently! how is it my fault that some crappy people want to stay crappy!? Sin-Eater runs towards Peter, smacking him twice with the beat before kicking him in the chest and knocking him into a car, Peter sliding his back down it while grabbing his chest. * '''Peter: You know what I bet J. Jonah Jameson would say about this? * Sin-Eater: '''...Huh...? What are you... * '''Peter: "Menace vs. Even Bigger Menace." Sin-Eater stares at Peter before pulling his shotgun and firing. Peter hides beneath the car, flipping it to shield himself. * Peter: And you want to know who the bigger menace is? * Sin-Eater: What are you-- Peter jumps backward and lands on the floor, landing on his forearms to keep himself propelled before kicking the car hard enough to smash into Sin-Eater, who is left lying on the ground groaning after this. Peter walks over to him. *'Peter:' It's you. A loud gunshot is heard and Peter's eyes go wide. He slowly looks down revealing he's been shot in the thigh. He collapses on his knees shortly after realizing this. * Peter: Crap! Sin-Eater points his handgun at Peter and the two struggle for a bit, each one trying to get a hold of it. Sin-Eater then pulls out a knife and slices Peter's chest, managing to get a hold of the gun and standing up with wobbly legs. * Sin-Eater: I will always win. * Peter: That's not something a good guy says... Sin-Eater cocks the gun but before he can fire Peter webs a manhole cover and crashes it into Sin-Eater's head. Peter then slowly starts to get up, slumping over on top of a car. *'Peter: '''Doesn't feel good, does it...? He then begins trying to recover, reaching out to find something, though there is nothing around him. He then hears sirens in the distance. *'Peter: Oh thank god, the police are here... wait a second... Peter looks around and realizes how much destruction he's caused. *'''Peter: ...Do I risk it or... It suddenly cuts to Peter muffling his own screaming before taking his hand off his mouth and gasping for air. In his other hand is a bloody pair of tweezers that are holding a bullet, which Peter puts down. It's then revealed that Peter is sitting in his room in nothing but boxers trying to fix himself up. *'Peter (narration): '''Maybe I should reveal my identity to a doctor and get professional help without having to worry about being asked where the scars came from... but maybe the doctor would be under the payroll of a mob boss. Geez, I'm paranoid. Peter is seen reaching for an alcohol bottle and pouring some of it on to a cloth before wiping his scars with it, wincing as he does. He turns on his TV to take his mind off of it. *'Reporter:' And in other news, the vigilante known as the Sin-Eater has been locked away and unmasked. Police have revealed that officer Stanley Carter was the man behind the mask and that he has been dishonorably discharged and that he will be facing trial for murder, breaking and entering, and assault. However, some people aren't very happy about this. I actually have one of the protestors right here with me The woman from earlier is seen holding a "Free Carter" sign. *'Woman: 'Congratulations Spider-Man, you took the one good cop off the street! *'Peter: '''You've got to be kidding me... well, she's gonna turn evil... It suddenly cuts to the scene of the fight, which has been boarded off by police. However, a strange man bribes a police officer and walks into the scene, wearing gloves as to not leave fingerprints. He walks around and finds some blood lying on the ground. He puts on a pair of sunglasses which it's revealed are scanning the blood. It comes up saying "match" and he scoops the blood up in a vile. He holds it up to his eye, revealing the vile to be marked "Spider-Man."